


surrogate

by horsetrackhiggs



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is a deviant, Family Bonding, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Character Death, plot is irrelevant this is some good father son times, the og title was: connor is horny on main and hank wants to die, there's a part that gets a little nsfw but its nothing much!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: It’s weird, but Hank think’s Connor’s eyes are filled with more life and hope and ambition than any human he’s ever come across. So to see them just go dark like that. It made Hank feel like he was already dead.





	surrogate

Something has been...off ever since Connor came back from Cyberlife this time. Connor’s been in Hank’s guest room most of the night, like he spends many others, and he’s been seeming more irritated. Maybe it was because he was newly a deviant. Maybe Hank was smothering him a bit; like of course he was. He knew Connor wouldn’t be remade if he died.

Not this time.

Jesus, that kid really didn’t have any regard for himself. Hank’s not going to lie, he’s more than glad. He’s not sure if he could handle the android dying again. He finds himself replaying the last incident far too many times while he lies awake in bed at 2am. Having Connor in his arms, the perfect shot between his eyes, blue dripping. Lifeless.

It’s weird, but Hank think’s Connor’s eyes are filled with more life and hope and ambition than any human he’s ever come across. So to see them just go dark like that. It made Hank feel like he was already dead.

Hank shuffles to the fridge and digs around in it until he finds a small bottle of ginger that Connor made for him. Recently the two sat down and Connor had been growing increasingly worried about the older man’s alcoholism. So the android suggested having shots of ginger when he felt like drinking, because not only was it healthy, but it also burned going down in a way that Hank offhandedly said he would miss.

So he takes a breath, and downs it. Connor was right, it burned, but in a way Hank absolutely hated. But he’d suck it up; after all, at this point there’s nothing he wouldn’t do for the kid.

Hank doesn’t want to fuck this up, but he knows he has to say something to Connor; not just for the android, but for himself as well. Even though he knows it’s not true, he feels like this is his only chance to redeem himself as a father (Connor didn’t know what heartbreak felt like until he heard his friend express this; but he wasn’t sure how to reassure him that he didn’t fail Cole).

The Lieutenant didn’t give himself much time to think of a plan, he just bursts into what is basically Connor’s room, not prepared at all for what he was going to see.

“Connor! We need to have a fuckin’ ta--” Hank froze for only a moment.

Connor was sprawled out on his bed, cock not only out, but erect and in his hand. The android tries to contort his body instantly so he can keep hold of some of his dignity, the other’s name being screeched out in horror at a pitch neither of them knew Connor could reach.

Hank just slams the door, returns to the kitchen, and takes another ginger shot. Or two. Or three.

The younger man doesn’t emerge from his room for another 40 minutes. Hank doesn’t know if it was out of embarrassment or just him finishing the job; he doesn’t want to know either way.

Hank doesn’t look up until Connor sits across from him at the table. It’s uncomfortably silent, and neither of them will look away. The human man coughs awkwardly before shifting his gaze too his hands.

“Uh, didn’t...didn’t know androids where into, you know, cranking the ol’ bank.” He mumbles, and Connor sits up straighter.

“It depends. As you know, many androids are programmed to feel pleasure, like those we crossed at the Eden Club. But many like myself do not need such functions since we are build for other tasks, and having such would be pointless.” He stated, and Hank is about to argue with him, because he knows what he saw and Connor can’t just act like--

“I think.” Connor continues, and Hank looks back to him finally; noticing that the android is fidgeting a bit, face tinted red with shame. “I think, that with the rate I had be destroying my body in they assumed that it would not be long until they would have to upload my memories into a new one. And I think, that whoever was in charge of the task last time thought it would be comical if they also added some extra programming to my system. Hence why I am as sexually excited as many human teenage boys are. But of course, I am expected to stay this version of myself since the probability of Cyberlife rebuilding me after I have been lost to deviancy is extremely low.”

Hank wishes he could say he felt bad when he fails to hold back his laughter. This situation is just so fucking ridiculous and the look on Connor’s face-- Jesus, it was just too fucking good.

Connor’s face went more red, and his eyebrows were furrowed.

“I do not think this is a laughing matter Lieutenant.” He huffed, but Hank wasn’t able to calm himself.

There was something almost relieving about this. It was something that Hank never expected to have to deal with, especially since his son passed at a young age. But when he was just starting out with fatherhood he was used to picture how he was going to have to fumble his way through “the talk” with his son.

But this time, it wasn’t Cole he was picturing, it was Connor. Connor who had been a pain in the ass since day one. Connor who he worried about constantly. Connor who he had grown proud of. Connor who he loved and trusted more than anyone. Connor his best friend. Connor who he thought he was using as just a surrogate son. Connor who was actually Hank’s son.

Once Hank finally calms down, he leans forward, grin wide across his face.

“Connor,” he starts, causing the android to relax visibibly. “I think it’s time that I enlightened you of the birds and bees.”

The younger android is about to protest, about to say something along the lines of ‘Hank, I know about sex, I am an android and I have vast knowledge on most things’. But the look on Hank’s face makes him think twice.

“Oh, please, enlighten me then.” He replies, a small smile on his lips and his voice light. Hank’s grin someone grows even more.

Connor doesn’t think he’ll ever refer to Hank as his father, but he hopes his friend knows that’s the pestdal he’s placed the human on.  

**Author's Note:**

> SUP I LOVE CONNOR!!!! and i love his and hank's dynamic and me and my friend lauren were talking abt connor being a horny on main bitch thus i wrote this! hope u enjoyed!
> 
> hmu on tumblr @ dustinkroppsbf


End file.
